This invention relates to portable loading ramps and more particularly to portable loading ramps that are capable of being expanded for loading automobiles through wide openings and being contracted to load dolly-supported freight through more narrow openings in the side or rear of moving vans and the like. Lightweight portable reinforced loading ramps are quite prevalent in the moving industry for assisting movers in loading freight and household goods into moving vans and trailers. Sometimes it is desirable to load automobiles onto a moving van. In the past, it is generally required that the mover utilize two ramps to be able to load an automobile.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide a very versatile portable reinforced loading ramp that is capable of being expanded for loading automobiles into moving vans and contracted to load dolly-supported freight through more narrow openings in a traditional manner.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a portable reinforced loading ramp that is constructed in two parts having interconnecting means for connecting the two parts together to serve as a traditional loading ramp for dolly-supported freight and which can be unconnected and separated for supporting an automobile as it is being rolled into a moving van.
A further object of this invention is to provide a two-piece portable loading ramp having interconnecting means for interconnecting the two components to prevent each member from moving longitudinally with respect with the other during use.
A further object of this invention is to provide a two-piece loading ramp having locking means for holding the two pieces snuggly together to prevent the two pieces from separating during heavy loading, particularly along the center of the ramp.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a twopiece reinforced loading ramp that may be readily constructed and very efficient in operation.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.